Bad luck
by MistyQueHarper
Summary: Another short AU Gajeel x Levy fic. I hope this will be as funny for you as it sounded in my head XD This one's gonna be a short, funny, romantic (maybe I'm gonna make you FEEEEEEEL, hopefully) Credit: The genius Mashima made Fairy Tail happen! Give him the love he deserves.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note:** I hope this will be as funny for you as it sounded in my head XD This one's gonna be a short, funny, romantic (maybe I'm gonna make you FEEEEEEEL, hopefully)_

_AS ALWAYS, THANKYOUFORYOURETERNALPATIENCEANDLOVE!_

_Love you all, my Misty-es!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 1:**

Gajeel was having the worst day ever. He woke up late, his car broke down when he was in the worst hurry possible, eventually got a cab with his last money, and he was still late for work. He dropped his cell phone when he got out of the yellow car, smashing his touch screen into a million pieces. And, when he thought his day couldn't get any worse, his boss fired him, but only after he finished the work day. On the bright side, he got his pay, so at least that was a good thing. However, even though a good thing happened, a worst thing was about to cloud his already horrible day.

A flash ripped through the sky, lighting the night. The deafening thunder that followed made him groan loudly as he gazed up. A storm was coming. And he didn't have an umbrella or his car. He considered taking a cab again, but, since what he had on him was his last pay, he had to be very careful on what he spent it until he found another job. So he decided to walk home, since it was too late for a bus.

The wind whipped at his face, Gajeel pulling his collar up. Another lightning lit the darkened street and the thunder made a couple of stray dogs run with their tails between their legs. A couple of minutes later and heavy rain started pouring down, drenching him in cold as fuck water. He sped up, almost running, but all was in vain. The heavy rain reached his most hidden pieces of clothing. Gajeel exhaled heavily when he saw the apartment building where he lived. He sped up, already imagining relaxing under a hot shower. He took two steps at a time, rummaging through his pockets for the key.

"Where's that goddamn key?" He growled when he reached his door, but was unable to find the small metal object that prevented him from taking a well-deserved bath. "Oh, come on!" He slammed his hand on the wooden door after he emptied all of his pockets and found that his key was missing. "Can this day get any worse? Like, seriously, are you fucking kidding me? Son of a..." He considered for a moment to break the door down but Gajeel knew his landlord was an asshole and he'd be ripped off for the repairs. So, he leaned heavily on his door and let himself slide down, cradling his knees to his chest.

Half an hour later, as he was shivering violently, he heard some footsteps on the stairs. Gajeel decided not to bother raising his eyes and see who it was, since he didn't really know anyone and wanted to be left alone. They would probably think he was drunk or stoned, or both, but he couldn't really care.

"Are you OK?" A bright, concerned voice stopped his internal moping and made Gajeel whip his head up from his knees. It was his neighbor, a short girl with blue hair and pixie face. She waited patiently for him to answer.

"Uhm... Yeah, just peachy..." His voice was a little too rough, but the girl didn't seem to flinch.

"Locked out?" She smiled warmly. Gajeel didn't answer, he merely dropped his head on his knees again. "Do you need some help?"

"No, I'm good, thanks. I... called the landlord and he said he'll be here. So... I'm good." Gajeel felt a bit bad for lying to such a wonderful girl as her. _Levy_. He repeated her name in his mind over and over again after first hearing it from her blonde friend. He noticed how warm she was and how all the kids from the near area came to greet and glomp her like a mother.

He watched her play soccer and basket with the kids, and even taught the runts how to draw. And, oh, she had talent. He glanced a number of times over her drawings, every time she was called by the kids, she would take her sketches out and let the young ones get mesmerized by them. She didn't mind that all the kids wanted to play with her, pulling on her hands like she was a ragged doll.

"Okay, then, have a good night." Levy pulled him back from his memories, unlocking the door across him and disappearing after it.

About 10 minutes after she disappeared behind her door, a wonderful smell filled his nostrils. She was cooking something that made his mouth water and his stomach growl loudly, since he didn't have a chance to get some breakfast, or lunch. It was now he realized his last meal was the night before. That made his stomach grumble even worse. He swallowed hard and suppressed a violent shiver, when the door in front of him opened.

"I called the landlord, since you suck at lying." She pointed at his broken phone lying next to his leg. "He's gonna come by in the morning." Gajeel couldn't suppress his groan.

"Well, fucking perfect..."

"Can I offer you some hot tea? You look like you need one. Maybe some dinner, too?"

"No... Thanks..."

"Okay..." Levy disappeared again, only to come back a few minutes later with a towel and a swim belt. She threw it over his slumped head and, before he could compose himself and stop sputtering like a fucking idiot, she placed the swim belt over his head and shoved a tray of food under his pierced nose.

"Wha..."

"You're gonna drown in that puddle." The bluenette grinned by the not so subtle joke. "And I brought some food for you." Gajeel looked on the wooden tray and noticed something that looked like a doggy bowl that had _FIDO_ written with a black marker.

"What's this?" He felt a bit offended.

"Well, you wanna be treated like a dog instead of accepting help when you obviously need it, so I obliged." Levy said with a sarcastic tone, folding her arms. This little remark and the swim belt around his neck made Gajeel snicker.

"Funny... Hilarious. Didn't know you were a comedian."

"I'm not. Levy's the name, by the way." She extended her hand with a smile. "And you are...?" She waited expectantly as Gajeel snickered.

"Fido."

"Ha! Now who's the comedian?" Gajeel took her hand and raised himself, watching the short girl laugh.

"Gajeel Redfox. The one with the worst day possible."

"I got the hot tub ready, so come on. I won't bite. You can stay till the landlord comes and opens the door." Gajeel scratched the back of his head, looking away. Why was she helping a stranger? Everyone else backed off, since he was heavily pierced and had plenty of tattoos. But not her. She didn't even look scared.

"...Thanks…" He couldn't suppress the blush that was warming his ears as he followed the short girl into her home.

"I got some dry clothes for you, but I think they might be a bit too small for you… Sorry…" Levy smiled sheepishly at him when she handed Gajeel some sweatpants and a t-shirt. "What are you still doing here, silly? Get those wet clothes off before you catch a cold!" She ushered his surprised form in the bathroom, closing the door behind him. _"__Just put your clothes outside when you__'__re done so I can put them to dry, kay?__"_Even her muffled voice was filled with warmth. Gajeel blushed uncontrollably, not believing his eyes or ears. He didn't spent too long pondering over the strange, but kind girl that took him under her wing for the night. The steam-filled room was too inviting, Gajeel feeling his skin prickle from the warm air. He could almost imagine himself getting into the hot tub, letting the steaming water warm his frozen body.

So he undressed quickly and cracked the door open so he could place the clothes outside. Then he turned to the tub, smiling widely as he submerged easily. With a loud sigh he leaned on his back, closing his eyes and letting everything go.

Twenty minutes later, Levy knocked on the door, startling him.

_"I brought a couple of towels, sorry, I forgot to give you some." _She opened the door slightly, revealing her hand that was holding the towels, placing them on the floor.

"Thanks." Gajeel answered, remembering he was not in his own bathroom.

_"Dinner's ready, by the way, but you can take your time."_ His growling stomach told him it was time to get out of the hot tub and accept the short girl's kindness. So, with a swift move, he got out, wiped himself and whatever mess he made and put the pants on. He looked in the mirror and smiled, seeing how short the pants were. He grabbed the t-shirt and opened the door. Levy was standing with her back to him, stirring something in a pot.

"I wanted to come and check if you needed that swim belt, after all." She snickered, glancing his way swiftly. That's when she noticed his well built chest. Gajeel grinned when he saw her stare with a scorching blush, not even realizing the food was starting to smoke.

"Food." He pointed to her pot, pulling the bluenette's eyes off his pecks, pulling the shirt over him while she was trying to save her meal.

"Shit!" She whispered under her breath, trying to contain her blush. She heard him walk calmly towards her, glancing over her shoulder.

"Managed to save it?" He crossed his arms over his chest, enjoying her embarrassment.

"Yeah, just barely. No thanks to you."

"What? I pointed out it was starting to smoke."

"And whose fault was it that I almost burnt it? Didn't think you'd waltz out of the bathroom topless like... that..." She gestured to his chest, avoiding his eyes.

"I'm gonna take it as a compliment." He winked at her when Levy dared glancing his way, her cheeks flaming again and butterflies taking flight inside her.

"It's... gonna get cold, so let's eat." Levy avoided his crooked grin and seated herself after placing a filled plate across her on the table. "Bon appétit!" She didn't wait for him to grab his spoon and taste some soup, shoving some food in her mouth. Gajeel looked intently at her, then lowered his eyes to his plate, feeling a lump in his throat.

"Thank you." He said suddenly. "I'm gonna make it up to you, I promise." His voice was fierce.

"Gajeel... You don't have to..."

"I do. It's just... no one's ever been so kind to me before... So I'm in your debt. Don't! Please, just let me make it up to you. You deserve it." Levy was about to argue, but exhaled in defeat and smiled.

"I'm happy that I could help you, but if that would make you feel better, fine."

"It would." The rest of their meal was quiet, the two enjoying a comfortable silence. "You're a great cook." Gajeel said suddenly when Levy got up to place the dishes in the washer.

"Thanks..." He was starting to enjoy her blush even more than her sense of humor. "We should call it a night. I'll go prep your bed." Levy started the dish washer and disappeared from the kitchen. Gajeel followed her silently, watching the short girl with warm eyes. "There you go. If you wake up before me, don't leave without having some breakfast, 'kay? Have a good night, _Fido_." She smiled impishly and went to her room, not waiting for his reply. He snorted.

"Good night, Shorty." He called after her, walking calmly to the extended couch. As soon as his head hit he pillow, he was out cold.

**TBC**

* * *

******_How about it? Did you liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Please review, your opinion matters to me as a writer._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note:** I know, it's a shorter chapter, but the next one will be longer and filled with FEEEELLLLSSS and some juicy stuff_

_**Fairy Tail Lover , AnimeLover 0962 , Sketcher1994 , itscalledLove , piranha pk , Guest ,** thank you all so much!_

_**SatanBookworm** , the personalities are always the biggest challenge. and I'm glad I could keep at least a bit of their Mashima selves._

_**Freshie95** , I wanna make it fluffy ^w^_

_**YasukiKanade** , better and better? *faints* wow! thank you so much!_

_____By the way, I'd love to see a review/comment in your native language! (Of course, please consider the writer, as well, since I only know 4 languages: Romanian, English, Spanish and Japanese, so add a translation, as well, if you guys happen to not be a speaker of those 4 languages)_

_AS ALWAYS, THANKYOUFORYOURETERNALPATIENCEANDLOVE!_

_Love you all, my Misty-es!_

* * *

CHAPTER 2:

The next morning, Levy woke up later than her guest, stretching and going to the bathroom to refresh herself.

"Mornin'!" She yelled after she got out, but Levy received no answer. She glanced on the couch, the sheet and blanket were nicely packet on the arm of the couch. She walked over to the kitchen, looking around for a sign that her neighbor, Gajeel, might have eaten something before he left, but nothing was touched. "Figures… Leaving without a good-bye…" She turned on her heels with disappointment and headed back to her room to get changed.

Gajeel opened the door quietly, closing it behind him. He tiptoed to the kitchen, placing the bags he was holding onto the counter. That's when he heard Levy hum happily in her room, a smile tugging at his lips. He heard her approach and turned around with a wide smile.

"Mornin', sleepy head!" That's when the two stopped dead in their tracks, staring at each other.

"KYAAAA!" Levy grabbed the pillow Gajeel slept on and threw it in his face, scurrying back to her room. _"What the heck are you doing here?"_ Gajeel could hear her from her room.

"I'm still locked out, that asshole didn't come yet."

"Y… You could've made more noise or something! I thought you were gone!"

"I _was_ gone, I got some groceries. I was planning to surprise ya with breakfast, I wasn't expecting stripes and a ribbon… By the way, nice panties!" He grinned, suppressing his blush as Levy came back to the kitchen, fully clothed.

"SHUT UP!" She smacked his arm, scowling angrily at him. "I didn't see a note and I…"

"You thought I'd leave without at least a 'Thank you'?" Levy looked away, her spiteful reply forgotten. "I don't do that. Told ya I'm gonna make it up to you. I keep my word." Levy couldn't hide her blush, bowing her head in embarrassment.

"Sorry… I'm used to… worse guys than you…"

"No worries. Now, sit down and let me cook ya breakfast." Levy obliged, making herself comfortable and waiting patiently for her meal. Soon enough, Gajeel placed an omelet under her nose, grabbing his own plate from the counter and sitting across her. "Bon appétit!" They ate quietly, Gajeel looking sheepishly at her from time to time.

"It was delicious, thank you!" Levy got up and went to the washer to place the used dishes inside.

"Hey, listen…" Gajeel started, scratching the back of his head. Levy could see his reddened ears, smiling warmly. "As soon as I get a new job, maybe we… could…"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

The door startled the two, Gajeel cursing under his breath as Levy hurried to open the door.

"Oh, good morning!"

"Yeah, yeah… Where's the other one? Jeez, all you kids know is how to give me trouble. Honestly, I don't know why I don't evict all of you!" A vein popped on Gajeel's forehead, squeezing his fist.

"_Asshole…_" He made his appearance just behind the short bluenette.

"Ah, there you are! Now, come on, I don't have all day! You know it's gonna cost you this new copy, right? Now get out of my sight!" The landlord shoved the key in its hole, opening the door to Gajeel's apartment. He then turned on his heels and left the two glare at his back.

"What an asshole." Levy crossed her arms.

"Yeah… Well, I guess this is my cue to leave… Thanks, Shorty. For everything. I'm gonna make it up to ya." He burned his eyes into hers, activating a blush.

"Don't mention it. Friends?" Levy extended her hand for a shake, waiting expectantly.

"No." Gajeel said in a harsh tone, Levy's smile fading. "Best friends." He grabbed her in a tight hug with a wide smile, releasing her fast and going inside his apartment before Levy could compose herself.

"Have a nice day, _Fido_." She said in a small voice, smiling warmly as she went back to her place.

**TBC**

* * *

******_How about it? Did you liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Please review, your opinion matters to me as a writer._**


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note: I hope I'm playing with your feels, my Misty-es! MWAHAHAHAHAHAAA. I've made this chappie a little longer for you all._

_Sketcher1994 , oh, he'll get a job, alright XD_

* * *

CHAPTER 3

Heavy knocking late at night startled Gajeel. Somebody was pounding on his door frantically as he hurried to yell at whoever was making such a ruckus in the middle of the night. He was about to bitchslap the unlucky bastard, but stopped dead in his track when he looked through the visor.

"Levy? What are you..."

"I need your help, please!" She said urgently, looking at him with pleading eyes. He made way for her to get inside, watching her go past him in a hurry and placing her bundled coat on the table.

"You're all wet!" He hurried to the bathroom to grab a towel and bring it back to her. "What's wrong?" Levy's shaky hands were fumbling with her cell phone.

"Mira? Help. I f... found a baby..." Her voice cracked and she started shaking with tears. Gajeel stopped dead in his track, staring at her, then at her coat. "In a dumpster! And she's f... freezing... and I don't know what to do..." She started sobbing heavily, caressing the small baby inside her coat. Gajeel approached carefully, wrapping the towel over her shaking shoulders, staring with wide eyes at the small hand that was wrapped around Levy's index finger. "Okay..." She sniffed heavily to calm herself. "Gimme a pen and some paper." She turned to Gajeel with puffy eyes, wiping some tears away. He scrambled to the fridge, took a post it and a pencil and returned quickly to her. She started scribbling quickly and thanked her friend, turning the phone off.

"Can you go buy these? I'm gonna give her a bath." Gajeel was about to ask about the little bundle, but Levy stopped him before he could utter a word. "Please, I'll explain later." She burned her brown eyes into his until he nodded. She shoved her wallet in his hands and hurried back to the small human, took her gingerly in her arms and went to the bathroom. Gajeel wasted no more time, grabbing his keys and going to a nonstop close to his apartment building. He bought with his own money some baby clothes, a formula, diapers and a bottle and hurried back home. Levy was still in the bathroom with the baby, washing the little girl in his sink.

"There you go, little one. You're safe now." She whispered soothingly.

"I'm back. What do I do with these?"

"Boil some water and disinfect the bottle. Just pour the water in it when it's boiling." He hurried to the kitchen and did what Levy instructed and, before she was out of the bathroom with the baby, he already prepared the formula. Levy placed the now clean baby on a blanket on the table, put on a diaper and dressed her carefully. Gajeel came behind her and placed the bottle under her nose, Levy blinking surprised.

"I just followed the instructions on the formula box." Her impressed stare activated a blush on Gajeel's cheeks. Levy took the squirming baby in her arms, placing the head on her arm carefully and let Gajeel pop the bottle inside the baby's mouth. She took it hungrily, suckling it without breathing. At one point, she coughed a bit, spilling some milk on her puffy cheeks, but everything was back to normal with a pat on the back. The baby fell asleep before finishing the bottle, Gajeel and Levy smiling warmly.

"We make a great team." Gajeel whispered, watching the baby intently, caressing her little head. He snapped his eyes to Levy when he felt her shake and saw her sobbing heavily." Hey, now... What's wrong?"

"H... how could... anyone do s... something like that? How c... could you throw away your baby in a dumpster? Why?" Gajeel took the baby from her hands and placed her on the bed, then turned to Levy to hug her tightly.

"She's safe now, thanks to you. She's lucky you were around to find her. It's okay..."

"It's NOT okay! To throw away your new born baby like garbage!" She grabbed a handful of his shirt, holding onto him as he caressed her head slowly. Levy's phone rang, the bluenette jumping slightly. "Yeah?" She answered quickly. "Master! Yeah, no, no... I've put her to sleep. Yes, it's a girl. She seems healthy, but I have no idea how long she was in that dumpster... I took photos, when Mira gets here, I'll send them to her. Okay... Thank you, Master. Have a good night."

"What was that all about?" Gajeel asked curiously.

"I have some friends who work at 'Fairy Tail Orphanage'. Mira should be here any minute to take the baby there."

"How about that explanation?" Gajeel looked at the baby lying on his bed when Levy looked at him confused.

"Oh, right... Well, there's nothing spectacular. I was coming home from work and I heard something when I was passing an alley... I thought my jacket would be enough when it started raining... I never imagined I'd find a..." She took a steady breath and continued. "I heard a baby cry and... I followed it... When I saw her... I just..." Levy's eyes filled again, Gajeel caressing her hand. "Here." She shoved her phone under his nose, letting him slide through the photos she took. "When I touched her, she was so cold... So I took off my jacket to wrap her up, hence me all wet. Then I came here. Thank you so much. I couldn't have gone and buy what she needed... Thank you." Levy burned her eyes into his red ones, Gajeel looking away from embarrassment.

"No problem. I owe you more than you know, so..." He scratched his head, looking at the baby. "She's... beautiful..." He said with awe, taking her carefully in is arms.

"You're really good with kids, aren't you?" Levy caressed the baby's little arm, Gajeel staring at her.

"Yeah… I took care of my siblings after my dad took off…" He looked away, avoiding her questioning gaze.

"I grew up in an orphanage… 'Fairy Tail', to be more specific. I never felt the need for a mom or a dad, they are really great people, taking care of everyone like we're a huge family. It's kinda chaotic, but they make you feel like you belong." Gajeel turned his head to look at a smiling Levy, guessing by her warm eyes that she was remembering something really special. Then it dawned upon him. She was beautiful. She was glowing. And when Levy turned her gaze on him, smiling warmly, her eyes still puffy from the crying, his body reacted on its own.

Gajeel lifted his hand and placed it on Levy's cheek, surprise clear in her brown eyes. He felt her stop her breath and pull the baby closer to her chest, not looking away from his red eyes as Gajeel got closer to her. He closed his eyes just barely, just enough to see Levy's cheeks redden, anticipating his move. Gajeel was close enough to hear her heart beating faster, closing his eyes to finish what he started, his lips parting slightly.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

They both jumped, scrambling away from each other, Gajeel hurrying to the door and kicking a chair by mistake.

"OUCH! Hold on!" He swore under his breath, limping to the door. He yanked it open and a white haired girl greeted him with a wide smile.

"Mira! Oh, thank God!" Levy placed the baby on the bed and hurried to the door, jumping in her arms when Gajeel made space for her to get inside.

"It's so good to see you again, Levy!" She returned the hug briefly, for Levy broke off and noticed Gajeel behind Mira, looking at them questioningly.

"Oh, sorry. This is Gajeel, my friend and neighbor. He helped me a lot today." Levy looked at him smiling, activating a blush.

"Gajeel Redfox, pleased to meet ya." He extended his hand for a shake, Mira taking it in both her hands.

"Thank you so much for taking care of Levy, she can be a little… too kind for her own good." They both laughed when Levy scowled. "So, where's the little bundle?" Levy led her to the bed, letting Mira do her job. She checked the small life and took her in her arms, heading for the door. "She seems healthy, but I'm gonna give her a check up at the orphanage." Levy sent the photos to Mira's cell-phone just before she left, thanking the two young people for their help. And, so, Mirajane left with the baby in her arms. Once Gajeel closed the door behind her, he turned back to Levy, noticing she looked a bit down.

"What's wrong?"

"I was just thinking…" She shook her head.

"About?"

"I can't wait to become a mother." She smiled warmly at him, Gajeel feeling his mouth twitch. Her smile was addictive.

"Yeah… Me too… A father, I mean. I would never abandon my kids. I'd stay by their side for as long as I live, and beyond, if there's anything after this." His voice was suddenly fierce, his insides squirming pleasantly when he looked at the short bluenette. There was a long moment of silence before Levy got up from his bed and headed for the door.

"Thank you, Gajeel. Really. For everything." She hugged him tightly before opening the door.

"Yeah, no problem. Anytime, squirt." He slapped himself internally for such a lame answer and for not finding the strength to close the goddamn door and take Levy in his arms again, never to let go.

"Dinner's on me tomorrow. Have a good night." Levy opened the door to her apartment, waving slightly before going inside and closing the door.

"Yeah, thanks… Good night." He closed his own door, going back to his bed and slumping heavily. A moment later, he lay down, placing his hands under his head, looking at the ceiling and thinking hard. Sleep finally came after almost an hour of tossing in the bed.

**TBC**

* * *

******_How about it? Did you liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Please review, your opinion matters to me as a writer._**


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's note: The creation in me decided to take a break. I have a couple of chapters to all of my on going fics already half written, but I can't find inspiration to end them... and a couple of half finished sketches... hmmm... _

_Mechanical-Rose-Sama , I inspired myself from all the terrible news they show on TV. This is why I stopped watching TV altogether. I hate the news. Only bloodshed, killings, rapes, abandonment, and so on. But I believe there's still good in this world, I have faith in humanity, not the news._

_aj , thank you, every review and watch counts more than you know._

_Lexie and the anime , usually that's how it goes (or, at least, it's how it's supposed to be). But, hey, chapter 3 happened XD BTW, vii la nijikon? 18-19 septembrie in Bucuresti. sa-mi fac sperante?_

* * *

CHAPTER 4:

Levy was closing the door to her apartment, heading for work, when someone going up the stairs caught her attention.

"Mira?" Levy looked surprised at the white haired woman.

"Oh, good morning, Levy! Going to work?" She smiled at her when Mirajane finally reached Levy's floor.

"Yeah. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see your lovely neighbor." Something flared inside Levy, but pushed it away. "Have a good day, hon!"

"Yeah, you too…" _Figures he'd get on her radar… He's freakin' hot. _Levy thought bitterly, giving up on the hope that was flourishing inside her.

Levy came home the usual time, closing the door behind her with a tired sigh. She didn't even get a chance to put her things away, when a hurried knock startled her.

"Who could it be at this hour?" She glanced at the clock on the wall. It was half past 11. She looked on the visor, staring with her mouth open. "Gajeel? What are…"

"Evening, neighbor!" He said with a wide smile, pushing past her and going inside her place. Levy closed the door automatically, not believing her eyes. Once she closed the door and headed for a giddy looking Gajeel, he spun around and glomped her, spinning her surprised form a couple of times.

"What are you doing?" She giggled, holding onto him.

"Came here to thank you for getting Mirajane and me acquainted." Levy's smile dropped suddenly, Gajeel noticing the hurt look on her face. He placed her back on her feet, Levy crossing her arms and turning away from his questioning gaze.

"Yeah… don't mention it… I hope you two will be happy together…"

"Together?" Gajeel raised an eyebrow when he echoed her words, watching her confused.

"You can excuse yourself if you came here just to brag you got together with Mira." Her tone was a little harsh as she headed for the fridge to get something to eat.

"What are you talking about?" And it hit him. "Oh, I see!" He smiled crookedly as he approached her, leaning on the fridge with his arms crossed and watching her amused. "You're jealous."

"What? NO! H… How could you think… Me, jealous? HMPH!" Levy was blushing visibly, turning her flustered form to face his amused grin.

"Yep, jealous. Don't get me wrong, as a guy I feel pretty damn good about myself right now, but Mira came to offer me… a job." He lowered himself to Levy's level, flipping her nose.

"Ouch! Hey! Wait, what?" Levy blinked surprised a couple of times, Gajeel grinning proudly in her face. "What job?" She blushed again, turning away from him in embarrassment.

"To take care of Wendy."

"Who's Wendy?"

"The baby girl you saved a couple of days ago. She's healthy as a horse, but she needs someone to watch her cuz she's too young. At least, this is what Mira told me." Levy was listening intently, asking herself why Mira didn't come to her first. "She told me they checked me out and saw I was… in between jobs. Offered me some pretty big bucks, only to raise the little bundle of joy. Of course I took it, she said some psychiatrist will come to evaluate me or something. So, thank you!" He talked quickly, finishing with a wide smile on his face. Levy was quiet for a long moment, thinking hard. She smiled wickedly when she realized who will be evaluating him.

"It was my pleasure. This means I get to see her more often."

"And me, too." He said in a husky voice, grinning. "By the way, she's too tall for my taste. I like 'em short with a hot ass." Gajeel stretched his hand to Levy's behind, only to get it slapped away.

"Oh, go home, Fido!" Levy pushed him with a blush, Gajeel laughing as he headed for his place, leaving the bluenette alone. "Really… Me, jealous. He's out of his mind." With that, Levy ended her day, going to bed right after a late dinner.

A couple of days later, loud knocking startled Levy at a late hour, after she came home from work. She already knew who was making such a ruckus, so she opened the door, letting Gajeel inside.

"What the hell is with that… That WITCH!" He lunged for Levy's couch, placing his hands on his head.

"I see Erza paid you a visit." She said calmly, grinning.

"Visit? VISIT? SHE FUCKING HARRASSED ME! And, after she jumped me, she started playing with my head! I think I lost my mind at some point…" He shuddered from the memory, grabbing some long locks of hair.

"She's the best in her field. She has some… different tactics, but Erza never got it wrong. That's why 'Fairy Tail' has the best social workers in the country."

"Different? She fucking put me through HELL! I think hell would've been a piece of cake compared to her!"

"If you think Erza was hard on you, wait till Mira gets her hands on you." Gajeel turned to her, fear clear in his eyes. "She's not called 'Devil Girl' for nothing." Levy grinned, enjoying his tortured face. "Did you eat?"

"Eat? Who could eat after Erza's visit?"

"Come on, you'll get through it just fine. You'll see, those two will make you realize stuff about you you've never thought you had in you. You'll be surprised, in a good way. Now, dinner." She went to him to rub his back in comfort, then took his hand and pulled him to the kitchen to have dinner.

A couple of weeks had passed, Gajeel receiving top marks from the strange psychiatrists of 'Fairy Tail' after being put through mental hell and surviving.

The following day, a whole team of even stranger social workers almost knocked his door down when they came to prepare his house for the small life. A huge, bulky, white haired man knocked him over when Gajeel opened the door to let them in, booming 'MAN! WE GOT ANOTHER DADDY!'. A pink haired teenager almost burned his house down when he tried to exterminate some roaches with a flame thrower. Lucky for Gajeel, the redheaded Erza saved his rented place by dragging the pyromaniac by the ear outside (probably to beat the crap out of him). Another young man brought a baby crib, placing it on the floor before making himself comfortable on Gajeel's couch. He took his shirt and pants off, grabber a beer from the fridge and returned to the couch, resting his bare feet on the coffee table with a sigh.

"Hey! Keep your damn feet off the table! And that's my beer! AND WHY THE HECK ARE YOU HALF NAKED IN MY HOUSE?" A vein almost popped on Gajeel's forehead, seeing his house trampled by weirdoes. He didn't even notice Levy coming in with a warm smile, but he did jump when she caressed his back. "Levy! Call the cops! There's a bunch of crazy people destroying my house!" Levy giggled, heading for the half naked man.

"They work at 'Fairy Tail'. Gray, clothes!"

"What the…? Wait, where am I?" He looked around, noticing a livid Gajeel. "Sorry, man, I'll get to work." He got up nonchalantly and grabbed the crib, not bothering to put his clothes on.

"PUT SOME GODDAMN PANTS ON!" Gajeel yelled after him, feeling his normality slip.

"Let him be, he works better that way. He's actually a nice guy once you get to know him."

"Mind telling me what the _hell_ are they doing to my place?" Gaeel gritted his teeth, itching for a face to break.

"Well, you don't really have anything for a new-born baby, right? Nowhere to place her to sleep, no formula, diapers… They came here to get you all set up for Wendy." Levy smiled warmly, watching her neighbor amused as the wheels slowly clicked into place. "I think they're taking care of that leak in the bathroom, too."

"Do they have to put on princess stickers all over my bedroom?" Gajeel groaned when he saw the bulky man place a Disney princess sticker above his night stand.

"It's for the baby. The bright colors stimulate her eyes and brain."

"Can't they use 'Cars' characters or Superman or stuff like that?"

"She's a girl."

"So? You don't have to force the girliness into her, you know." Levy pondered for a moment, thinking hard.

"Hmm… It's true… I used to play with cars and action figures… Hey, Elfman! Do you have some Marvel or DC characters?" She waited for the bulky man to rummage through his plastic bag.

"Of course I do! Wouldn't be a man if I didn't!"

"Good, place those on."

"But… She's a girl…"

"So? We want her to grow up "Fairy Tail' style, not 'Pansy Pants'." Elfman grinned, tearing down the princesses and placing heroes all over the walls. "There, all settled."

"Thanks…" Gajeel looked around his place with awe, watching each 'Fairy' work with smiles on their faces. They seemed excited and happy, just like a new parent would be. Next thing he knew, his lips were tugging at the corners, realizing all of them already accepted _him_ as a family member, as well.

With the help of at least a dozen workers, Gajeel's apartment was ready to receive the small life. All of the 'Fairies' gathered in his small living room, making way for Mira, who was holding the baby.

"Gajeel Redfox, here's your daughter." He never expected to be breathless when Wendy, the small baby girl, would become his to care for the next few years, but as Mira approached him with the small life in his hands, he was overwhelmed. His hands trembled when Mirajane placed Wendy in Gajeel's arms, watching her intently. He stared at the small baby for a long moment, feeling his eyes sting. He tried to clear the stinging sensation away, but it only made it worse, a few tears escaping down his cheeks.

"Love at first sight! YEAAAH!" The pink haired teenager broke the silence, jumping up and down before being chased out by Gray. The rest of the present 'Fairies' started clapping and cheering loudly, waking up the small baby. She started squirming in Gajeel's arms, but he quickly cooed her back to sleep, Levy watching him with warm eyes.

"Okay, everybody out!" Mira ordered, the gathered people hurrying to get their things and get out. "Good luck, Gajeel. If you ever need help, you have our phone numbers. Levy will keep an eye on you, too, so don't hesitate to ask for a hand." She pecked him on the cheek, taking her leave. Levy was the only one left, the house becoming very quiet after the 'Fairies' left.

"OK… So… She ate an hour ago, and Mira changed her right before they came here… Good, sleep it is." Gajeel looked on a paper, heading for Wendy's crib. He placed the baby slowly on the mattress, tucking her in. Next, he installed the walkie talkie and checked the new baby drawer in his room. It was packed with clothes, a few towels, diapers, a few bathing things and a baby tub. "Wow, they really thought of everything!" He said impressed, Levy coming behind him to peek in the drawer.

"Of course, you wouldn't have known what to get her, right?"

"…True… When these are finished, I know what to buy." He scanned his room for more baby items, making a mental inventory.

"Need some help tonight with the bath?"

"Yes, please…" He looked thankful at Levy, fearing he wouldn't do a good job.

"It's half past six, according to the schedule Mira gave you, you're supposed to give her a bath at 9:30, so we have 3 hours to kill. Make sure you wake up at 3A.M. to give her the bottle." Gajeel took his phone from his pocket, setting the alarm, then went to the bed, looking at the small baby sleeping soundly. "You'll be fine, Gajeel, stop worrying." Levy came next to him, rubbing his back in comfort after she noticed the fear in his eyes.

"You think so? My old man wasn't… the parent of the year… What if I do the same mistakes he did? What if I…"

"Stop." Levy cut him before he could finish his sentence, placing her hands on his face and turning him to face her. "Erza and Mira gave you the thumbs up, and that means more than you know! You're a better man that your father and you'll raise this little girl well. I know it." Gajeel stared a long moment at her, reading the truth in her brown eyes. He smiled weakly, placing a hand over hers, leaning in Levy's hand. "And I'll help you, too. So you have nothing to worry about. Okay?"

"Thanks… Means a lot." For a moment, Gajeel looked deeply in Levy's eyes, feeling at home. He noticed her cheeks started to redden as he looked her over, licking his lips unconsciously. She gasped softly when he leaned closer, closing his eyes. Their lips were a few inches away, Gajeel feeling her quickened breath. He made his final decision, wanting to taste her lips, when the baby girl started crying, startling the two. Levy scurried away from Gajeel as he turned himself to Wendy to check up on the small life.

"Uhm… I'll come back later, I have some things to do." She said with her back turned to Gajeel, hiding her scorching blush. Levy hurried back to her place, closing the door and leaning on it heavily. She then proceeded to the sofa, where she threw herself in and laid down, staring at the ceiling.

A couple of hours later, Levy came back to Gajeel's apartment, finding him on the sofa, watching TV.

"You look better. What happened?"

"Nothing. I think I just accepted the whole situation. Not used to it yet, just…" Gajeel shrugged slightly, getting up and checking up on Wendy.

"I see somebody's up and running, ready for their bath." Levy smiled fondly when Gajeel came back with the little baby, holding her on his left forearm.

"She's been up since you left. I think she likes the stickers, she keeps staring at them."

"I'm not sure babies this young can see that far away. But it's a good thing she doing something and not yelling her lungs out." Gajeel snorted, handing Levy the little bundle and watching the bluenette fondly. "Who's ready for her bath, huh? Who wants to be a clean little baby? Yesh you do!" Levy started fooling around with the baby in her arms, nuzzling her little nose.

"You'll make a great mom someday." He said suddenly, reddening her cheeks.

"Why so sudden…"

"No reason. Just thought you'd look great with a junior." Gajeel shrugged, heading for the baby drawer to get ready for his first baby bath. After getting everything ready, Levy followed him silently to the bathroom, setting Wendy in her tub. Gajeel started the water and watched the small life intently. "Should I give her some space and let her… I dunno… enjoy it, or just wash her…"

"Let's see how she likes it." Levy noticed his hands were trembling, so she sat on the tub, watching the little baby trying to splash in the warm water. "She seems to be enjoying herself. Maybe we should let her soak for a moment, but make sure her bellybutton stays dry." Gajeel kneeled next to the tub, offering his fingers to the curious baby as she was stretching her own little stubby fingers to grab onto something. Gajeel's breath stopped altogether when the little baby gave him a ghost of a smile, not quite knowing how to use her facial muscles, but he caught it. Just as her fingers wrapped around his index, the baby smiled. And the whole world shifted for him. If it wasn't for a little bit of bad luck, maybe this little girl wouldn't have found such a wonderful family to live in. In fact, he realized with surprise his life took a turn for the better ever since his worst day. Everything seemed to be going horribly wrong that day, but, then, he met Levy. She showed him kindness and helped him without asking anything in return. When he shifted his eyes to the bluenette sitting next to him, she was glowing. And it hit him as hard as when the 'Fairies' came to his house to 'present him his daughter'. He was falling in love.

**TBC**

* * *

******_How about it? Did you liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Please review, your opinion matters to me as a writer._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's note:** **+18 ALERT**! This chappie got a little too specific, so, please, keep in mind it's **+18 detailed**!_

_So sorry to keep you guys waiting, but the writer in me decided to take a break... My mind is blank..._

_**TiPoLover 22** , sorry to keep you waiting!_

_**MakeItHayle** , Gajeel got hired by the 'Fairy Tail' orphanage to care for the baby._

_**Melody233** , thank you!_

_**Sketcher1994** , I'm glad I managed to make it both funny and lovable _

_**Kjpcoolcat** , sorry, it's a Gajeel x Levy fanfic, but I'll keep it in mind for future fics :D__ thank you!_

_**DeAmonQuEen** , of course I answer! I do my best to answer the wonderful people who take their time to read and review! _

_**PhantomPierce-Okamoto** , always happy to see new names here! and thank you so much!_

_EDIT: thanks to **Katereena** 's review, changed 'garnet' for 'garment'._

* * *

CHAPTER 5:

"Evening, neighbor!" Levy opened the unlocked door to Gajeel's place, surprising him with Wendy on his shoulder, patting her back gently to releases gasses. "_Daddy_." She giggled when Gajeel sent her a glare, going to his room to put the baby in her crib for the night. Levy was already rummaging through his fridge when he came back, rubbing his neck.

"What are you doing?" He noticed the paper bags on his counter and the short bluenette going through his fridge.

"Since you got your hands full, I decided to cook for you." She placed aside some veggies and other stuff, hunting for some pots. "Did you give her a bath?"

"Yep, washed her, fed her, now hopefully she'll sleep… I don't think this formula is good, her tummy aches." Gajeel rubbed a tired hand over his face, yawning. He then grabbed the peeler and a potato to help Levy.

"Gajeel, you're tired." She placed her hand on top of his, activating a blush when Levy got closer to him to examine his face better. "Go sleep, I can handle myself here."

"I wanna help. And, besides, I can't sleep when I know you're here…" He blurted out without thinking, Levy staring at him. She turned away to hide her flaming cheeks, letting him peel the potatoes.

Half an hour later, two pots were boiling calmly on the stove, Gajeel watching Levy as she chopped something for the food.

"I'm amazed you don't have a boyfriend by now." He said lost in thought, Levy turning to look at him questioningly. "I mean, you're a great cook, a great company, your funny and witty, I could talk to you for days and not get bored, and you're so kind to everybody…"

"Yeah, normal guys can't handle my awesomeness…" Her insides flipped, hearing him compliment her so much.

"And you're pretty hot, too." Levy turned to stare at him.

"Gajeel, go rest, you're talking nonsense." He got up suddenly, Levy thinking he actually listened and he'd go rest, so she turned calmly to her chopping, only to stop when a hand snaked itself on her waist. Levy dropped her knife when Gajeel wrapped his arms around her and placed his head on her shoulder. "What… are you doing…?" He brushed her hair out of the way so he could kiss her neck, earning a shudder. "Gajeel…" She closed her eyes and held onto the counter, feeling her legs would give. Gajeel released her waist briefly to turn the stove off, turning Levy with one hand and pushing away everything from the counter with the other. He grabbed Levy by the thighs and placed her on the counter, looking at her with blazing eyes as he caressed her cheek.

"Beautiful…" He whispered softly, leaning closer to her. Levy placed her hands on his chest, closing her eyes in anticipation moments before Gajeel brushed her lips with the tip of his tongue. She moaned lightly when Gajeel kissed her with passion, tangling his fingers in her hair. "Should've done this earlier…" He said between her lips, lunging for Levy's mouth with determination. She met his demanding tongue with the same passion, kissing him fiercely.

"Room." She managed to whisper when Gajeel lowered his lips on her neck, Levy tangling her legs around his waist and pulling him closer. He placed both of his hands on her buttocks, lifting the bluenette easily. She wasted no time, lunging for his lips hungrily as Gajeel carried her to his room, placing her softly on the bed. Levy moved her hands under his shirt, caressing her way up his abdomen to his well worked pecks. A moment later, Gajeel took his shirt off, watching Levy intently when she sighed with a smile. His insides squirmed as he reached for Levy's shirt, slowly unbuttoning it.

"Wait… I didn't get a chance to shower…" Levy realized, trying to get Gajeel off.

"Don't care." He said in her neck, cupping her breasts.

"I can't enjoy this if I feel all sweaty and stuff." The man stopped, looking at her intently. He got up suddenly, grabbed her by the hand and dragged Levy to the bathroom, where he continued undressing the bluenette. "What are you doing?" Levy couldn't stop her hands from rubbing all over his torso, letting Gajeel place his hands under her pants to grab her ass.

"Taking a shower with you." Levy could swear he rolled his eyes.

"What about the baby?" She closed her eyes when Gajeel caressed her bra softly before unclipping it.

"What about her? She's gonna be out for at least a couple of hours. _Hopefully_."

"Oh…" She fumbled with her pants, trying to get them off, but Gajeel slapped her hands away.

"My job." He slowly unbuttoned her jeans, Levy watching him intently as he lowered himself enough to take the jeans off. He ran his hands over her legs when he raised himself, ghosting over the front side of her panties. Levy shuddered when he caressed the strap of her bra away after unclasping it, letting it fall over her hands on the floor. "Perfect…" He whispered, looking at her chest. He snaked his hands behind her back, taking Levy in his arms before lunging for her mouth again, kissing her passionately. Gajeel released her briefly to take his pants off, but it was Levy's turn to slap his hands away.

"My job." She echoes his words with a wicked smile, rubbing her hands over his intimate area while unzipping his pants. Gajeel was silently watching Levy take his pants off slowly, placing her hands on his buttocks under his shorts. She surprised him when she smiled wickedly as she slowly took his shorts off, exposing the last area of covered skin. Her eyes never left his while she rubbed herself down his body to take his shorts off, Gajeel grabbing her armpits to lift her.

Levy ran her hands over his muscled body as Gajeel placed his hands under her panties, wanting the offending garment off. As he lowered himself to remove them, he started placing soft kissed on her breasts, down her abdomen, stopping just above her intimate area. Gajeel licked his way up her belly, Levy escaping a gasp when his lips found her breasts, taking one mound in his mouth and sucking on it while his hand explored between her wet folds.

Levy grabbed a handful of raven hair, pushing her chest in his mouth while pulling on his hair. Gajeel led her to the shower, pushing them both inside and starting the water. He released her chest briefly to set the water and returned to her mouth more roughly than necessary, grabbing her by the ass and lifting Levy from the ground to prop her on the cold bathroom wall.

The water was running down on them as they felt each other, Levy boldly exploring Gajeel's erect member. He moaned surprised when she started pumping with her hands, releasing her mouth to stare at her smiling form.

"Levy…" He whispered, hissing when she massaged it in a way he felt his legs were melting. Gajeel placed his hands over hers, stopping her, then turned the bluenette abruptly, lunging for her neck and rubbing between her legs. "Let's see how you like it when you get teased…" Gajeel placed his erection between her buttocks, his hand drawing patterns on her clit.

"Ah…" Levy whispered, knotting her hands in his hair, feeling she was about to reach the highest clouds. Surely enough, to Gajeel's surprise, Levy orgasmed hard from his fingers, her knees trembling.

"How about it? Think you're clean enough now?" He asked, smiling crookedly, feeling his penis throb. She merely nodded, Gajeel quickly stopping the water and spinning her to lock lips with her again. He grabbed a towel, placed it around Levy's shoulders and led her back to the bedroom, where he threw the bluenette on the bed. He reached for the drawer next to the bed, smiling when he felt what he was hunting for. He ripped the plastic with his teeth, plucked the condom and gingerly placed it over his penis.

"Can I… dig in?" He asked, rubbing himself on her when Levy opened her legs and wrapped them around his waist. With a moan, she nodded, Gajeel placing himself on her entrance. Levy grabbed a fistful of sheet as he eased himself inside with a groan, lunging for her lips. He moaned on her mouth when he sheathed himself fully inside her, tangling a hand in her blue locks. Levy gasped when he pulled out and plunged himself in again, feeling him hit her deepest parts.

"Ga… jeel…" She whispered in his ear, wrapping her arms around his muscular shoulder and digging her nails in his back.

"Say it again… My name…" He wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing Levy into him even more as he pumped in and out, in and out. She gasped when he increased the speed, frantically holding onto her. Her nails left marks on his back, but Gajeel was lost in the moment, kissing Levy's lips over and over and panting on her mouth.

"Ah… Gajeel! Yes!" She cried when Gajeel helped her reach her climax again. He wasn't far behind, a couple of moments later releasing himself with a gasp. The raven haired man felt his arms and legs wobbly, letting himself fall over the petite bluenette, huffing in her neck.

"Am I heavy?" He asked a couple of minutes later, combing through Levy's hair while she was caressing Gajeel's back.

"No." She emphasized her answer by clamping her hands together behind his back, Gajeel lifting himself enough to lean on his left hand.

"I… 've been single for a while now…"

"Hmm, same here." Levy smiled, leaning in Gajeel's palm as he stroked her face. "I was a bit afraid I'd ruin the moment…"

"Yeah, same here…" Gajeel wouldn't let himself tell her he was afraid he'd make a fool out of himself, considering the fact he wished for this moment for a while now.

"However, it's a moment I'd like to happen again, if you…" Levy looked fearful in his eyes, but he smiled.

"I'd like that, too." He leaned in, pecking her softly on the lips. A moment later, he released her, rolling over her and hunting for some napkins. He handed some to Levy, then proceeded to searching for some clothes. Levy found hers faster, getting dressed and going back to the kitchen to finish what she started. She turned the stove on, resuming her cooking. Gajeel came behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist with a smile.

"You still haven't told me what you're cooking." He placed soft kisses on her neck, making Levy giggle.

"Just some soup and veggie rice, nothing fancy. It's almost finished, if you're hungry."

"Oh, I have plenty to feast upon right here."

"I might be a tad hard to swallow."

"I'll take my chances." Gajeel made himself at home on Levy's shoulder, giving her enough space to do her stuff. A couple of minutes later, he went to the couch to rest his eyes while Levy finished the food, turning the stove off and wiping her hands on a small rag.

"Okay, that should do it, I'll just leave them to cool. I'm off, I have work to do tomorrow." She said thoughtfully, glancing at the clock. It was way past midnight. Hearing this, Gajeel sprung up on his feet, lunging himself to the door just as Levy placed her hand on the doorknob. "What's wrong?" She asked innocently, looking at his fierce expression.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"My place…?"

"After what happened, you think I'd let you go just like that? Nu-uh, you're spending the night here."

"But… Where will I sleep?"

"Did you lose your wits or something? Do you need me to draw it for you? You're sleeping in my bed. Next to me, of course." Levy's cheeks flamed seeing Gajeel's crooked grin. "I was waiting for you to finish your stuff, silly. I wasn't expecting you'd bail on me so fast."

"I wasn't going to… I just assumed that…"

"What? This would be a one-night stand or something? Really, Shorty, now you're hurting my feelings. I thought you'd know me better by now. I only do long term relationships." He winked, leading the stunned girl back to his bedroom. "Only if you don't mind, that is…"

"NO, no! I don't mind it! On the contrary!"

"Good! Now, let's crash, I'm dead meat. And don't you disappear on me while I'm asleep, either."

"Okay…" Levy smiled warmly when Gajeel grabbed her hand and pulled her to the bedroom. She stopped suddenly, releasing his hand and heading for the door again. "I'll be right back, I need to change into something more comfortable. Wait for me in bed." Gajeel shrugged and went to the bedroom, making himself comfortable. Levy returned a couple of minutes later, locking the door and turning off the lights as she made way to a snoring Gajeel.

"Gajeel?" She waited a moment, waiting for a reply, his light snores making her smile. Levy checked on Wendy before lying on the bed, covering Gajeel and herself with a blanket. A strong hand snaked on her waist, Gajeel pulling her closer to his chest. He sighed heavily in her hair, mumbling a 'good night'. Levy replied with a smile, falling asleep a moment later.

**TBC**

* * *

******_How about it? Did you liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Please review, your opinion matters to me as a writer._**


End file.
